Angels of the Lich
by Shadows of Raven
Summary: Five years have passed since the defeat of Mithos, but now an even greater and more ancient evil looms over the twin worlds, and the only question that goes through Lloyd's head is: can he win? lloydcoll genpres sheenzel R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Angels of the Lich

One 

Rise of the Lich

Kratos looked out into space; he could barely make out the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. For five years he had watched over Derris-Kharlan in solitude, and for five years he had hoped that Lloyd, his son was OK. Despite the conflicts that had taken place five years earlier, Kratos had developed a deep caring for Lloyd, and hated that he had no knowledge on if the boy was safe, or even if he was still alive.

Kratos sighed and unsheathed his sword, sharpening it on a stone he had found amongst the ruins of the world Mithos had sought to create. The warrior looked up from his work, and noticed something approaching. At first it appeared to be nothing more than a speck of light, almost as far away as the twin worlds. As Kratos squinted he saw that it was in fact a comet… heading straight towards Derris-Kharlan. Kratos jumped up and ran to the edge of the world. The comet was approaching fast, and although it was still thousands of miles away, some force pushed Kratos back from the edge of the world. The man gripped his sword tightly and knew for a fact that this comet was not natural. In an instant the fiery ball seemed to be upon him and Kratos barely had time to jump out of the way before it collided into Derris-Kharlan, and even then he was knocked off his feet.

For what seemed like an eternity, Kratos' world was all smoke and fire. He closed his eyes and coughed relentlessly, but through it all he gripped his sword until his knuckles had turned white. When at last the smoke faded, Kratos froze. There standing was the most evil creature his eyes had ever beheld. In his luck, Kratos had been flung behind a wall with only a small hole through which he could gaze upon the thing.

It was a skeleton, but stringy, moss green substances hung from his skull like a beard. He stank of rotting flesh, and his eyes were dark except for two purple stars that glowed maliciously. Two great, curled horns rose from his head and mist fell from his mouth. Chains hung from his bony, clawed hands and he wore a long black skirt that disappeared into darkness. At his waist was a purple and gold belt that had a skull for the buckle. "At last, I have found the Floating World," the thing hissed. Its voice was icy and chilled Kratos to the bone. "Excellent, that fool Mithos did not discover the hidden seed that I planted in history all those millennia ago, and after five thousand years, I the Great Lich Hethzera, am free to fulfill what was prophesized since the first birth of Martel. Now Derris-Kharlan and all its hidden powers are mine, and Mithos has left everything as I have wished. I thought that perhaps after five thousand years of searching in that imprisonment Martel put around me I might find that Mithos had discovered the seed and disposed of it, but my fears were not met," he paused and his next words chilled Kratos' very being. "But do you think, angel, that I say these things to myself?" And in an instant, Kratos was facing the creature. His heart froze as he stared into those fathomless, dark eyes, and he felt sure that death was near.

"Aah, the sweet smell of fear," Hethzera hissed. "And you must be… Kratos, the angel and father of Lloyd, the angel. You are the guardian of Derris-Kharlan, are you not?"

Kratos got up and despite his height the Lich was at least two feet taller. "What do you want with Derris-Kharlan?" the angel demanded.

"Derris-Kharlan is mine!" Hethzera roared. "Long ago, when the prophecies were first written, I planted the Seed of Derris into history, and used Mithos as my pawn!"

"Mithos is dead. He is dead by the hands of my son and his friends," Kratos said firmly.

"Aye, and it is a good thing, too," Hethzera jeered. "Mithos was meant merely to create Derris-Kharlan for me, but he decided to use it to benefit himself, and almost ruined everything. Luckily, he did not discover the seed I planted when the floating planet was first made, for if he did, all would have been lost. Mithos' mistake, however, has turned to my benefit. I have found Derris-Kharlan and spared myself thousands of miles of travel, and I have come to see nothing more than a pathetic angel guarding my world!" Hethzera laughed a bone-chilling laugh. "And now, even better, I will catch your son and his friends off guard, and kill them all, for you see…" the Lich trailed off and Kratos gasped as a clone of himself stood before him where the Lich had once been. "They will think it is dear old Kratos, returning home."

"No…" Kratos whispered fearfully.

Then Mithos stood before him "Or perhaps Mithos will rise and when they least expect it…"

"No!" Kratos cried as Lloyd looked straight at him.

"They will find that their precious Lloyd betrayed them," the Lich laughed as he again took his form.

"What do you plan to do?" Kratos asked hatefully.

"Why should I tell you?" the Lich taunted. "Why should I tell you when you're going to die right now!"

Kratos had been anticipating this and as soon as the words left the Lich's mouth the angel thrust his blade forward… but he struck thin air, for the Lich had disappeared.

The icy voice said from behind him, "Oh, you're tricky, Kratos, very tricky…"

Kratos turned around to see the Lich pointing his bony fingers at him. "_Gravity Well!_" Kratos had heard the words invoking that spell said many times, but never with such great malice saturating them. He gasped for air as the ground seemed to give way beneath him and the gray magic of Gravity Well encased him. He had to fight… he just had to. Fighting the crushing power of the Lich's spell, Kratos unsheathed his blade and slashed through it. The runes on his blade glowed and cut through the spell, making it dissipate. Kratos was exhausted from the effort however.

There was only one thing he could do. He knew that there was a central warp circle that led back to Sylvarant, though where he did not know. He would have to find the closest warp circle and get there as soon as he could… anywhere was better than facing the horrid undead beast.

Slowly Kratos backed away, his hand gripping his sword.

"Oh, Kratos, you see you can't survive… because if you survive my plans might leak out," the Lich sneered.

"I barely know what you're talking about," Kratos shot. He froze as he saw the Lich disappear, and he knew that Hethzera had reappeared behind him. He felt the ice cold grip of the fiend's hand take hold of his neck with incredible strength.

"But you know too much," Hethzera whispered evilly.

Kratos had had enough, and he thrust his foot back into Hethzera. The shock of the impact gave him enough time to flip out of the Lich's grip and run. He leapt into the nearest warp circle he saw… and found himself in on the other side of a bridge from where the Lich was. He _had_ to find that warp circle, and he ran and ran until a sharp pain broke his side open. Then he saw it, the huge warp circle that led to Sylvarant. He was almost reached it, and then dismay filled him.

The Lich appeared before him, a horrible sneer upon his face. "Fool Kratos, do you think that I would let you live? Now you will _die_, now you will die just like the rest of your world is going to!" And suddenly, Kratos could not take his eyes off of the Lich's. Hethzera's burned in red fire, and excruciating pain speared through Kratos like a thousand knives. His vomit spewed onto the ground and he saw with horror blood fall from his ears, nose and mouth. He felt the life leaving him, just as it had left Mithos. He felt his spirit drifting away from his angelic body.

_No… I have to fight… I have to warn… Lloyd_, he thought. _Lloyd… my son_.

Rage burned in Kratos and he fought the immeasurably powerful spell of Hethzera, and finally, as sweat, blood and tears dripped from his face and body, Kratos shattered the spell of the Lich. The magic bond was broken and Hethzera was shoved backwards by the recoil of the spell.

With his last ounce of energy, Kratos picked up his blade and jumped into the warp circle. He found himself flying through a white tunnel, and he knew that he was flying past space and time in a matter of seconds. There was a thud as he was thrown out of the warp circle and onto hard, tiled ground. He sighed in relief and exhaustion to find himself on Sylvarant in the ruins of the former Iselia Human Ranch. As darkness overcame Kratos he saw a figure come over him and a single word: "Dad…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Kratos' Warning

"Look, he's waking up!" Raine exclaimed.

Lloyd quickly looked over to his father, who was lying under a blanket on a bed at Raine and Genis' house.

As they had for the last five years, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea and Regal had gathered for a reunion in Iselia. The day before everyone was expected to arrive, Lloyd had taken a trip to the ruins of the Iselia Human Ranch. He had found Kratos at the brink of death and taken him back to Dirk's house. Later that day, Raine and Genis had returned home from Palmacosta and had immediately taken Kratos into their care.

Raine had been appalled by the horrible wounds and amount of blood loss Kratos had experienced, and she had quickly thrown off his clothes and bandaged him expertly. She had added her own healing powers to the herbs and bandages, which relieved Lloyd. Kratos had been sleeping for two days straight now, and everyone was gathered at the Sage's home.

Slowly but surely, Kratos sat upright. He moaned in pain and Raine quickly propped a pillow for him to lean his head on. He put his head back and slowly forced his eyes open. He sighed and looked around with obvious effort.

"Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed, and before he could help himself he jumped from his seat and hugged his father. Kratos seemed surprised at first, but slowly hugged his son back.

"It is good to see you," he coughed out.

"Kratos… I thought you were at Derris-Kharlan. What are you doing here?" Genis inquired.

"I…" everyone could tell that Kratos was having difficulty remembering. "There was something I needed to tell you…"

"It may be the medication, Kratos," Raine explained. "I had to put an anesthetic on you because you were tossing and turning in your sleep and I was afraid you would hurt yourself."

"What's an ana—ane…?" Lloyd was having trouble remembering the word Raine had used.

Genis rolled his eyes. "It's a drug that makes people sleep," he explained.

"Oh…" Lloyd trailed off.

"But Raine, will Kratos remember in time?" Sheena asked.

"Most likely. The effects are different on everyone," Raine answered. "In the mean time, Kratos, you should rest."

"No!" Kratos said suddenly. "I cannot go back to sleep…"

"Then can you try and remember _why the hell_ you left Derris-Kharlan?" Zelos asked firmly.

"It was something… something horrible," Kratos shook his head.

"Dad, are you OK?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm fine, Lloyd," the warrior answered stubbornly. "Perhaps something to drink would be nice," he seemed almost back to himself despite the heavy drugging.

"I will go make some tea," Presea got off her chair and walked towards the kitchen.

"Uh… I'll help!" Genis jumped off his seat and followed Presea.

Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"This is very troubling," Regal said after a long time. "No small thing could have made you leave your post at Derris-Kharlan… correct Kratos?"

"I am sure I will remember soon enough," Kratos answered absentmindedly. "Where is my sword?" he asked suddenly.

It was Colette who answered. "I put it with Lloyds'."

"You did what!" Raine exclaimed. "Martel help us to find it in that mess of blades. I wouldn't be surprised if you still haven't neatened out all of those twin blades," she shot a menacing glare at Lloyd.

"Hehe…"

"Sorry," Colette looked down. "I guess I wasn't thinking…"

"It's ok, Colette," Sheena cut in. "Kratos, if you want it, Zelos and I can go look for it."

"Yes, please, Sheena. That would be appreciated…"

"Why does your blade hold such importance to you?" Regal interrogated.

"I feel that the blade will help me remember what I have forgotten," Kratos answered coldly.

"Don't start, you two," Raine glared at Kratos and Regal. Regal did not have a tendency to trust people, especially when they attacked his friends… even if Kratos _was _Lloyd's father, Regal was suspicious of him.

"Kratos, are you going to stay?" Colette asked.

"I don't know," the angel answered. "Perhaps if I remembered more clearly…"

"Well, dad, maybe when you feel a bit better we could duel?" Lloyd changed the subject. The more they lingered on the subject of why Kratos had left Derris-Kharlan the more Lloyd felt uneasy.

"Of course, we can see who's senses are dulled more from five years of idleness," Kratos almost grinned. Almost.

At that moment, the four who had left returned. Presea handed out the tea while Genis held the tray, and Kratos drank deeply from his cup. Lloyd was more intent on seeing his father's blade, which he had not seen for five years. Sheena held it almost reverently, for this blade had wrought much in its lifetime.

"Aah, my sword," Kratos whispered. He put his cup down, and all of them watched intently as he took the blade.

Lloyd stared as the blade passed from Sheena's hand to his father's, whose eyes were now closed as he held the blade. Keeping his eyes shut, Kratos unsheathed the sword and held it out, and then opened his eyes. His hand shuddered, and Lloyd feared he was going to drop the sword onto himself. He made as if to get up, but Kratos waved him to sit, and began to speak.

"My blade serves as my memory, and has told me what I have forgotten. Lloyd, my son," at this moment he looked directly at Lloyd and acted as if no one else was in the room. "Heed my words: you must flee. The Ancient Lich Hethzera approaches. He has taken Derris-Kharlan and holds evil plans…"

"Impossible!" Raine cut in. "Hethzera is a myth and nothing more. And at any rate, legends say that Martel locked him away in a prison to forever wander the cosmos."

Kratos was annoyed at being interrupted, but he continued on as if Raine had not spoken. "I have fought the Lich, my son, and know that he is invincible. No power can stop him!"

"Bull!" Lloyd jumped up. "We stopped Mithos and we can stop this guy!"

"No, you mustn't try, Lloyd. Hethzera was the master of Mithos, and he spoke of some seed that would fulfill his prophecy. He said that Derris-Kharlan held dark and ancient powers, and he said that the worlds would perish beneath him!"

"I won't allow it!" Colette was also standing. "Even though my Regeneration quest is over, I'm still the Chosen, and I said I'd protect this land!"

"I'm with you, Colette. We'll see how tough this Lich thingy is," Lloyd added.

Kratos sighed. "I have warned you, my son. Hethzera the Lich rides upon Derris-Kharlan and will arrive at the worlds soon. If you wish to try and stand against him, you must devise a plan."

After awhile Sheena spoke. "Hey, Zelos, doesn't the Royal Library in Meltokio hold a bunch of volumes about Hethzera?"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking," Zelos replied.

"Oh don't lie," Sheena growled. "And stop looking at me!"

Zelos looked like he was about to say something, but Regal cut in. "Are these volumes open to the public?"

"No, only a selected few are allowed to look at them," the Tethe'allan Chosen answered.

"Look," Raine said. "This is impossible! The Lich is a _myth _meant to scare little children!"

Presea shook her head. "What could make Kratos leave Derris-Kharlan but the appearance of some evil?" she asked.

"I believe him, Raine," Genis looked his sister right in the eye.

"I speak the truth whether you believe me or not, but I must again warn you to not fight this beast," Kratos said. "I would not leave Derris-Kharlan unless the worlds were in grave danger."

Lloyd shook his head. "I swore to Martel I would stop anything that tried to harm our world," he said. "And I'm going to kill this guy."

Kratos sighed.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Very well… These volumes on Hethzera most likely hold ancient information about him," she said. "Some of us should go to Tethe'alla and get a hold of some of these books. Zelos, I assume you can gain access to them?"

"I'm the Chosen, I can do whatever I want, isn't that right Sheena?" Zelos winked at the ninja.

"No that's not right now stop thinking that!" Sheena roared. "But I agree, a few of us should go to Tethe'alla. Raine you should come to decode any cryptic things. Zelos has to go, and I will too. Anyone else want to volunteer?"

"I'll go," Regal said. "That leaves Presea, Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Kratos here. But what are they to do?"

Kratos sighed deeply. "If this is something you have all truly set your hearts on—"

"It is," Lloyd cut in firmly.

Kratos nodded and continued. "Then we must journey to the Great Tree. No doubt, Hethzera will attempt to cripple the tree to kill our worlds."

"So it's settled then?" Genis asked.

Raine nodded. "I suppose so. Zelos, Sheena and Regal, we have to pack. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Kratos… be careful…"

They nodded as the four left the room.

"Well I gotta get some practice in before we leave, right?" Lloyd quickly left the room.

"Uh… us too!" Genis grabbed Colette and Presea by the hand and dragged them out of the room, leaving Kratos alone.

"I tried to warn them," Kratos shook his head. "Why did my son have to be the most stubborn person in the world?" he sighed. "Now we're all plunging face-first into our doom… and Lloyd doesn't even care…" Kratos closed his eyes and got up; he was feeling quite a bit better. He dressed and picked up his sword. "Well if I'm going to die, I may as well die with a blade in my hand and blood on my blade…"

Hethzera watched with delight as Derris-Kharlan grew closer to Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Soon the Great Tree would be dead, the worlds would be crippled, and Martel would bow before him. The Lich laughed his evil laugh and hissed, "The time draws near… The prophecy will be fulfilled."


	3. Chapter 3

Three 

A New Quest

Raine brushed her white hair out of the way of her sapphire eyes, and pulled the strings on her sack until it was closed. She had packed enough rations for a few weeks. _Enough to get us to The Sylvarant Base… or what's left of it_, she thought. She had also made sure to pack Life Bottles, Miracle Gels, Lemon Gels, and the few Elixirs she had in her back closet. Raine put the sack on her back and picked up her staff, the Crystal Rod. She almost smiled as she remembered what the Rod had taken her through.

"Well, it looks like you'll see a little bit more action after all," she said softly, and tied another rod to her sack. It had taken a long time to master this one, and Raine still feared to use it. With the Heart of Chaos softly bumping against her leg, and the Crystal Rod supporting her, Raine, the Wise Woman, walked out into the sunshine. The others were waiting for her, and those that were not going with them to Tethe'alla were there to send them off.

The nine of them walked to the gate of Iselia, and Raine was shocked to find a whole group of Iselians there to wish them luck.

"May Martel guide you," Kratos blessed the four.

"And you," Raine answered, knowing that Lloyd's quest was far more dangerous.

For a long time, the four walked in silence. Raine led the way, heading south to reach Izoold. "We have a long journey ahead of us," she told them. "By tomorrow afternoon we should reach Triet… Martel above I never thought I would have to return to that searing desert… we should rest at the Oasis and then continue to the Ossa trail. It's about a two-day hike from Ossa to Izoold. The sail from Izoold to Palmacoasta should take a few days, four tops I believe. Then it's at least a two week trek to the Tower of Salvation."

"Remind me why we aren't flying again?" Zelos complained.

"Because," Sheena explained, "Do you want to be flying when Derris-Kharlan and the horror it holds fall from the sky?"

"Although Sheena is right, there must be a shorter way," Regal said, covering his eyes from the sun, which was now high in the sky.

"Well, it's a bit more dangerous, but it's shorter," Raine said. By tomorrow we'll have reached the Iselia-Triet House of Salvation… from there we can turn east and head through the mountains to the shore. There's just a small strait separating us from the rest of Sylvarant… but bandits and wild animals roam through the mountains, and there's no trail to follow through."

"It can't be tougher than what we've faced before," Sheena said. "What're a few bandits compared to Abyssion or Mithos?"

"Well, I suppose," Raine replied.

"We should risk it," Regal said. "I think getting to Tethe'alla as fast as we can is worth it."

"I agree," Zelos concurred.

Raine nodded and looked up at the sky. "Oh no…" she pointed up. Regal, Zelos and Sheena jerked their heads up.

"What is it?" Sheena trailed off.

"It's…" Zelos began.

"It can't be…" Sheena whispered.

"But it is," Regal affirmed.

"It's Derris-Kharlan," Raine affirmed. "But look, it's going far north of the Tower of Salvation… nonetheless, we don't want to risk being at the Tower when the Lich arrives…"

"Scratch the shortcut and fly!" Zelos cried.

Raine nodded.

"Guys, look!" Genis called.

Lloyd ran towards Genis, who was pointing at the sky. They had been training, and Lloyd was drenched in sweat. Kratos walked over, sheathing his sword as he did. He too was sweating. Colette was the last to arrive.

"What is it?" Lloyd squinted.

"I dunno…" Colette answered.

"Kratos, is it really?" Genis turned to Lloyd's father.

"Aye, which means we must make great haste."

"What the hell is it!" Lloyd cried.

"I think it's a shooting star," Colette exclaimed.

"No stupid girl. It's Derris-Kharlan!" Kratos roared.

"But that means that the Lich is here, doesn't it?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, but it looks like it's going to land closer to the Tower of Mana, we still have time, but not much. Is everyone packed?" Kratos demanded.

They all nodded. "Good, now go bathe and meet at the Iselia gate when you're done. Genis, go prepare the Rheairds," Kratos ordered. "Raine and the others did make sure to take their Rheairds, right?"

"Yeah," Genis answered. "They said they would, just in case."

"Good."

Derris-Kharlan sped to the ground, and the Lich looked over, icy mist falling from his mouth. He was not completely pleased; somehow the floating planet had been knocked off course and was heading towards the Tower of Mana, but it mattered not. He would make his way to the base of the Sylvarant Tower of Salvation and plant the Dark Seed, and the Great Tree that grew there would wither and die, just like the twin worlds soon would. Hethzera _would _have his revenge, and the prophecy _would _be fulfilled.

Finally, Derris-Kharlan slammed into the ground. The heat did not bother the Lich, nor did the smoke and flames. He was not far from the Tower of Mana, and he floated to the edge of the floating world. Hethzera spoke the Ancient Words and touched a red circle on the wall. Immediately, a fire within it jumped to life and blaze, and the Lich passed his hand through the orb into the fire. He felt around for it, and took hold of it with his bony hands: the Dark Seed. "Excellent…" With the Dark Seed hidden amongst the rotting flesh that fell from his face, Hethzera floated off Derris-Kharlan and onto Sylvarant.

"This worlds is just as I remember it," he hissed to himself. "But soon, no one will remember it." He laughed, and the icy mist poured from his mouth, freezing the ground around him. "Rise, minions of Sylvarant!" he hissed, his voice piercing the heavens. The ground began to convulse violently, but Hethzera did not move. He smiled. Before him, bony hands erupted from the ground. Dirt and rotted flesh fell from them, and skeletal creatures rose from the depths of the earth. Their eyes were similar to Hethzera's. They held swords and shields, and walked towards the Lich.

One of them stepped forward from the undead army, and thrust his sword into the ground. He bowed and hissed, "O Mighty One, you have come just as you promised."

The Lich put his hand on the cadaver's skull. "Yes, my child, I have returned, and behold… Derris-Kharlan and the Great Seed!" he cried. The thousands of undead that stood before him bowed as they implanted their blades in the ground. "These worlds shall tremble before the awesome wrath of our army, and just as was prophesized, they will be crippled and die!"

The undead rose and cheered. "General," Hethzera hissed to the one who had stepped forward. "I have a quest for you and your army. I ask that you go to Meltokio in Tethe'alla… and burn the cursed Royal Library to the ground!" he roared. "Kill anyone who opposes you."

The undead general smiled maniacally. "So you have wished it, so shall it be, O Mighty One. But, Lord Lich, where shall you go?"

"I must journey to the Great Tree to plant my seed, but I suspect that I will meet resistance. It matters not, thought, for I will crush all who stand in my way with the gaze of my eyes. At last, the Undead will rise and rule the universe!"


	4. Chapter 4

Four 

Live, Love, Fight and Die

Zelos was glad to be back home. They had met no trouble on the way to Meltokio, and it was almost sunset of the seventh day since their departure. But no matter how happy he was to be back home, he was worried. Some unknown evil threatened his world, some of his friends were a world apart, and Lloyd was traveling with someone who had tried to kill them. More than that, however, Zelos was worried about what he would find in the forgotten volumes about the Lich. Would reading the tomes only further seal their fate? He sighed.

The Pope and the King were thrilled to learn of Zelos' return, and he was back in his room. He wondered what they would say when he demanded access to Forbidden Tomes.

Zelos got up and left his room. He walked down the hallway to Sheena's room and knocked.

"Come in," Sheena called. Zelos walked in, and his eyes immediately ran to Sheena's chest, like they had for the past few years.

Sheena rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Zelos?" she asked irritably.

Zelos pulled his eyes away from her midsection (with difficulty) and walked over to her. "Hey there."

"Zelos, what do you want?" she repeated.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

"Whatever just hurry it up!"

Zelos nodded and sat down. "Sheena…" he didn't really know how to word it. "Uh… I'm not sure if we're going to make it out of this alive," he began. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"_No!_" Sheena roared.

"No it's not that, by the goddess, I don't think wishes come true!" Zelos answered.

"Then what did you want to ask me?" Sheena asked impatiently.

"If I could do this," Zelos got up and bent down to Sheena and kissed her passionately. At first she struggled, but then she stopped. After awhile Zelos figured she must have realized what was happening.

Sheena put her hands on Zelos' chest and shoved him away, wiping her lips. "Get out Zelos! You pervert, I'm not an idiot I know what you were going to do!"

"I swear Sheena I wasn't," Zelos grinned as he thought about it… it was a pretty good idea actually. (A/N: I would say what Sheena thought Zelos was thinking, but then this story would have to be rated differently, so if you know Zelos well enough you can imagine what Sheena thought his plan was.)

"Then why the hell did you do that?" the ninja demanded.

"Because… because… I love you," Zelos said. "And I wanted to ask you if you loved me too."

Zelos could tell she was struggling to stop her jaw from dropping. Finally, she stuttered: "Oh…well… I never really knew… I always just thought…"

"Yeah, I know," Zelos turned around to leave.

"Wait, Zelos!" Sheena called.

Zelos turned around. "You never let on to it more than your lust, but you do that to every girl you see," Sheena explained.

"Not to Raine or Presea," he pointed out.

"'Cause Raine'll put some herb on you that'll make you go to sleep forever and Presea would behead you," they both laughed at this. "So I always just did what most other girls do to you, slap you, kick you and shout at you."

"Yeah, you don't really feel the pain after the first few hundred…"

"But the truth is, I always hid how I felt about you because I never thought you liked me for anything more than my body," they were getting closer together. "Zelos, I love you.

"Let me tell you something my father told me a long time ago," Sheena said. "'We are all put on this earth for a different cause. Some of us are meant to fight, some to heal, some to cook, some to destroy, but all of us are put on this earth for the same reason. We are to live. We are to love. We are to die. Do not let life pass you by as you become absorbed in your studies as a ninja. No matter strong you become, it means nothing if you have no one to share it with. But at the same time, do not abandon your work to look for love. When the time is right, love will look for you.' He always used to tell me that and I always thought he was lying…"

"But he wasn't, was he?" Zelos asked.

"No, he was right because when we started to get to each other better, I realized that deep down in my heart, love had found me," she answered. "Zelos, I love you," she repeated.

"Sheena, I love you too."

Back in Sylvarant, the five travelers had stopped at the Palmacoasta House of Salvation. It was their sixth day of traveling, and Genis was distressed at how slowly the Rheairds were moving, but when he examined them, there seemed to be nothing wrong.

He was in his room at the House of Salvation reading a book he had brought along called _Birth and Rebirth: An Encyclopedia of the Chosen's Through the Ages_ and was reading about Colette. "Her accomplices include the short half-elf Genas (minor)," he read. "Minor!" he cried. "They didn't even spell my name right!" he shut the book just as a knock came from the door. "Come in," he called. The door slid open and Lloyd walked in.

"Hey buddy, whatcha reading?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, just a book about the Chosen. Would you believe they called me minor!" he cried.

"What a shame…" Lloyd said absentmindedly. "Well you are kinda short…"

"_It doesn't mean I'm short Lloyd_!" Genis pouted.

"Oh, right. Hey buddy, I didn't come here just to talk to you about a book, I hate books. I wanted to ask you if everything's alright," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I mean this journey is nothing compared to the Regeneration… so far anyway," Genis trailed off.

"I'm not talking about that," Lloyd looked at Genis closely.

"Oh, you mean Presea?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, I mean Presea," Lloyd answered.

Genis sighed and flicked his hand at the door; there was a short gust of wind and it shut. "I dunno Lloyd. I just… I just can't stop thinking about her. Even when I'm trying to concentrate on something else my mind always wanders back to her."

"I know how you feel," Lloyd said.

"Colette?"

"What, oh no! Colette is… she's my friend, that's all," Lloyd replied.

"_Right_, Lloyd, everyone can see you like Colette," Genis laughed. "Her name is the only word you can spell after all!"

"I can spell my name, too!" Lloyd shot. "And yours and Raine's. I'm the one who told the guy who added the article to that book how to spell your name."

"Good job," Genis answered dryly.

"But about Presea. If you like her you should tell her, of course the whole world knows so, hehe I'm not really helping am I?" Lloyd chuckled.

"I dunno, Presea just ignores me. And she always seems so… mechanical." But really, Genis didn't care. Presea had grown a lot now that she had started ageing again. She was taller and she let her hair flow like a waterfall instead of in ponytails. Her face was just as beautiful and her eyes were just as emerald. Genis had grown, too. He had shot up a few feet and had lost his childish look. His shoulders were a bit broader, now, but he was still pretty skinny compared to Lloyd, who had become very muscular in the five years.

"Well, whatever buddy, but if you like Presea you should do something. Just don't take lessons from Zelos… if we ever see Zelos again," Lloyd looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. I mean, what could make my dad leave Derris-Kharlan? And what could beat him up that bad?"

"Badly, but whatever," Genis cut in.

"Yeah, whatever. I mean, my dad's one of the strongest people I know," Lloyd finished. "And somehow I get the feeling that even though we're on the same world as that Lich thing, Raine and the others are in more danger."

"Yeah, sometimes I get the same feeling. But I trust my sister; she's going to live. But what can we do? We all live, we all love, we all fight, and eventually… we all die," Genis said.

"Yeah…" Lloyd said. "Well I'm gonna go. Good night buddy."

"G'night Lloyd," Genis said, and as he fell asleep, all he could think about was Presea.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK its 12:46 but I _had _to post this chapter… eye twitches… so enjoy

Five

Lost in Dreams

Lloyd tossed in his sleep and dreamt.

_He was at the Great Tree, on his knees, surrounded by corpses. Blood soaked the earth and wet his clothes, and the Eternal Sword was sticking out from the ground with Lloyd's hands tightly gripping its hilt. He felt the slight breeze that ruffled the grass. He actually felt it. Lloyd looked up. Colette, Genis, and Presea lay on the ground, unconscious but alive. Kratos stood frozen in front of him, and blood dripped from a gaping hole in his body. Tears ran down Lloyd's face. _

_He looked around. Zelos, Sheena, Regal and Presea were spinning around in the air along with thousands of other people. "What's happening?" Lloyd whispered. In the center of the storm of humans was a floating figure. Its skirt flew in all directions, darkness flying from the bottom of the robe. Ice froze the ground beneath where the creature floated, and evil emanated from the thing. _

_All Lloyd could feel was death and despair in the place, and as he looked up, he saw that the sky was blood red, bathing everything in a crimson hue. Tears ran from his eyes. Everything seemed so real… everything. The smell of rotting flesh… the sight of blood pouring from Kratos' wound, and the sound of the heaving breathes of dying people around him. _

_The thing in the center of the twister hissed a single sentence: "The Prophecy shall be fulfilled!"_

_Lloyd's dream faded around him, everything melted and twisted. The sky ripped open and fire fell from it, and the earth twisted. Then they faded, liquefying around him. Lloyd felt himself being suffocated by the melting goo, drowning in his own dream. Breath left him, and the last thing he saw was his father turning around, and Kratos' look. A look of fear, shock and pain. And Lloyd felt as if though a knife was piercing his heart, and as he looked down, through the melting mush he saw blood… his own blood. Lloyd screamed. _

He jolted awake, sweat pouring down his body. He felt his chest. No blood, just sweat. He was shivering, but not from cold: from fear. What was that dream? Was it just that? A dream. Or could it have been a premonition. He tried to remember what Raine had said in classes about premonitions… Who was he kidding; the only thing he remembered about Raine's classes was falling asleep.

Lloyd climbed out of bed and looked outside. It was still night: the stars sparkled in the sky and the crescent moon hung, shining brightly. Most comforting of all, however, was that the sky was dark blue, not the evil blood red it had been in his dream. Lloyd shivered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Lloyd jumped up, pulling out the Kusanagi Blade from its sheath beside his bed. He opened the door and thrust the blades forward to the neck of the person. He sighed in relief and withdrew them as he saw it was only Colette. Lloyd was amazed at how beautiful she was with the moonlight shining on her skin.

"Oh, uh hey Colette," Lloyd said, throwing the Kusanagi Blade to the ground and rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"I heard you screaming and I came to make sure you were OK," Colette yawned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Lloyd yawned too. He was far too tired to put his shirt back on even though Colette was there and he wanted to go back to sleep. "It was just a… dream."

"You had a nightmare too?" Colette asked.

Lloyd shuddered at the memory of his nightmare… or premonition. "How did you know?" he replied.

"I—I don't know…"

Lloyd didn't want to talk about his dream in particular, but now that he knew that Colette had had a nightmare as well, he realized that sleep would be an impossibility. "Hey, Colette, do you wanna take a walk? Just outside. We can talk there," he said.

"Um sure," Colette answered. Lloyd could tell that she wasn't particularly tired anymore either. They walked outside into the cool night. The soft breeze caressed Lloyd's chest and the moonlight gave Colette's skin a beautiful milky hue. They sat down underneath a large tree and looked at the stars for a while.

Colette hadn't much grown taller, but she had grown more beautiful in Lloyd's eyes. Lloyd had finally reached over six feet, and he was a lot stronger and his shoulders were broader. In truth, he had worked out more to try and impress Colette, but she didn't really seem to care.

Finally, Lloyd broached the subject. "What was… what was your dream about?" he asked.

Colette leaned her head on Lloyd's shoulder. "It was horrible," her voice was trembling. "I dreamt… I dreamt that Tethe'alla was destroyed and Sylvarant was left barren. And the Great Tree was black and evil, and that this huge skeleton guy was floating above Sylvarant and whipping us all. There was me, you, Genis and Presea… but I didn't see Kratos, Raine, Zelos, Sheena or Regal…"

Lloyd shuddered and Colette began to sob. "I… I think that they…" Tears ran down her cheeks and she cried on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd put his arm around her and whispered to her.

"It's ok, Colette. It was just a dream," but in his heart he knew that their dreams must have been connected. _Dammit, could that really be our future? _he thought.

"W—what was your dream about?" Colette managed.

Lloyd explained his dream as best he could, but he felt horrible afterwards because after Colette started crying even more. "I wish Raine was here. She would know what it was all about," Lloyd said and pulled Colette closer to him. "Don't worry, Colette. Everything's going to be fine."

"Oh, Lloyd. I don't even know anymore. I hope… I hope that are dreams are just nightmares. Maybe that evil guy is trying to make us scared," Colette suggested.

"Don't talk about it," Lloyd whispered. "As long as we have each other it'll be fine. You're the Chosen, remember?" Lloyd had to do this now, he knew. "Colette… I… I…"

"I know," Colette said through her silent tears. "I love you too." Lloyd drew her closer and their lips brushed against each other's. Lloyd wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for what seemed forever, and Lloyd didn't want to let go. When they parted, Colette put her head on Lloyd's chest… and they soon drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, Lloyd's eyes shot open. "Aah!" he cried and backed away, hitting his head on the tree. Genis was looking right at him and grinning a huge grin. "Ow…"

"Ooh… Go out for a midnight stroll Lloyd?" Genis teased.

Colette was still beside him, but she was waking up.

"Why you," Lloyd growled. "I'm gonna kill you Genis!" he roared and jumped off, chasing after Genis around the House of Salvation. After awhile, Lloyd went back to his room and pulled his shirt over his head.

Suddenly, there was a flash and Lloyd was knocked off his feet. He suddenly felt very clammy and cold sweat ran down his face. His eyes grew wide and before him stood a skeletal monster, hissing at him as ice poured from his mouth. The creature advanced on him, and Lloyd put his hand up as if to guard himself.

There was another flash… and Lloyd found himself sitting on the floor of his room. "What the..?" he ran his hands through his hair. Sweat coated his body. He struggled up and put the Kusanagi Blades on his back along with his bag. He had to tell Kratos.

He found Kratos sharpening his sword underneath the tree where Lloyd and Colette had been the previous night.

"Hi dad," Lloyd said. Kratos nodded to acknowledge that Lloyd was there.

"What do you want, Lloyd?" Kratos asked after awhile. "Hurry because we have to leave soon. I don't like knowing that the Lich could be at the Tower of Salvation right now."

Lloyd nodded and explained what he had seen. For a time, Kratos was silent, and when he spoke it was in his indifferent, uncaring voice that Lloyd was used to. "If these dreams are in fact premonitions, then we're all in danger, but neither you nor Colette have ever had visions or clairvoyance before, so I don't see how these could be anything more than dreams."

"But what about the vision that I just had?" Lloyd asked.

"That might be an aftermath of the dream," Kratos answered. "Still, we should move on. Where are the others?"

"I dunno," Lloyd was somewhat annoyed with his father. He was sure that these were signs of some sort, and he hated that Kratos wasn't taking him seriously. Maybe the dreams weren't visions of the future, but if they were, Lloyd was still at a lost. How could any single thing have enough power to cripple entire worlds? It seemed impossible, not even Mithos had been that strong. Beyond that, how could Lloyd fight a creature that held such power, and what was that vision he had had back in the room? Lloyd shook his head in confusion as Genis, Kratos, Presea and Colette approached. Colette sent him a smile, but he knew that beneath it she was still worried, just like him.

Genis prepared the Rheairds, and they lifted off once more.

A/N: OK, well this chappie was pretty long but it had a few turns and twists in it to keep it alive. Also, I think I've got an ending that'll either surprise you or make you hate me… or both…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, and don't worry, things are going to get bloodier and more tragic. R&R! Thanks SoR

Six

The Royal Library

Sheena was almost asleep. These books were _so _boring, and so far all they had found on Hethzera were a bunch of myths about him. The library was oppressively hot, and Sheena could barely concentrate. Regal and Raine seemed to be deeply immersed in two different tomes, both of them thicker than Colette's head.

Zelos didn't look like he was concentrating either. He kept on glancing up at Sheena. She wished he wouldn't, it was distracting her a lot… not that she really wanted to be reading these books.

_Thus, Hethzera implanted in Prophecy the floating world, which he called Derris-Kharlan. He swore an oath before Martel that he would one day cripple Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, and make the goddess herself bow before him. Martel and Hethzera waged an eternal war against each other… _blah, blah, blah… Sheena had read the same thing in at least ten books already, but with different wording.

"Zelos, I thought this crap might be useful, but it looks like that's all it is: crap," Sheena growled.

"Hey, it was your idea to come here," Zelos answered. They still had to put up their 'at-each-other's-throat' routine.

"Ssh!" Raine hissed.

"Raine, we're not getting anywhere!" Sheena pouted.

"But we're learning about history," Regal answered, and Sheena swore he _almost smiled_. She rolled her eyes.

"We've read like fifty books that all say the same damn thing!" she hissed.

"These books must be forbidden for some reason," Raine answered. "We just have to keep reading."

Sheena sighed and looked around. Books were scattered everywhere around the ground. There were a few lights on, but other than that the library was dark and silent. It was night outside… they had spent the whole day in the Royal Library and had found nothing. From the look in Zelos' eyes, she could tell that he was feeling equally exasperated.

The ninja rolled her eyes and put the volume she had been reading aside, and pulled out another one from the shelf. There were rows and rows of books about Hethzera, but none of them held any dark secrets that might be used against him. This one was entitled _Spells of the Lich_. She felt herself dozing off as she attempted to read the tiny writing in the thick tome. It gave detailed descriptions and illustrations of Hethzera's spells, and told stories about times he had used each one. _How many spells can one guy know? _She thought irritably to herself. Sheena tossed the book to the side and got up, stretching her legs. She noticed that Zelos threw her one of his looks, but she didn't care now anyway.

She passed her fingers over the tomes until she came to one that she thought looked 'interesting.' At last she found one. It had red binding and gold lettering on the spine, but the title puzzled her. _World to World: An Encyclopedia of the Geographical Landmarks of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. _"Hey, guys why do you think this would be here?" Sheena read the title to them.

"Maybe it's out of place," Zelos suggested.

"I doubt it," Raine said. "I've read about this place before… it doesn't sound like the type of library where a book would be misplaced."

Regal nodded. "Perhaps it is hiding something."

"Maybe it's hiding what _really _makes this place forbidden," Zelos said, almost chuckling at the second connotation he thought of. (A/N: As with before… you don't wanna know what Zelos is thinking…)

"Pull it out," Raine demanded of Sheena.

The ninja nodded and gently took the book out of its place. A small whirlwind of dust met her, and Sheena gasped. A small dark passage was where the tome had once been. She passed the book down to Raine, who placed it carefully on the floor, and Sheena looked into the passage. At the very end, she could see a faint circle of red light. She grimaced as she reached her hand in and took hold of the book. She took it out as carefully as she could; it was quite heavy. When the tome was out of its hiding place she blew the dust off the cover and almost dropped it.

"Sheena, what is it?" Zelos demanded, and he jumped to his feet along with Raine and Regal.

"I think we've found what we're looking for," Sheena said. The others nodded.

The book was clad in black leather and had gold clasping. A glowing red orb was on both the spine and cover, and written in spindly gold letters on the cover was the title. _The Secrets of Hethzera._

A/N: OK, well this chappie is a lot shorter than the other ones, and if you're getting bored, don't worry. You're action/adventure/tragedy is on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

The Siege of Meltokio

Raine got up and yawned. By the time they had left the library it had been almost midnight, but it had been worth it. Raine was sure from what she had gathered while skimming over the book that it held the answer to their problem. By the end of the day they would meet up with Lloyd and the others and the Lich would be gone… forever. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

The light of the sunrise crept into Raine's room from her window and Raine yawned again. She hardly ever stayed up so late, but she always got up at dawn. The Wise Woman dressed and went downstairs, trying to remember the way to the kitchen from her room; Zelos' mansion was huge. Finally, she found her way down and went to prepare some breakfast. She still couldn't cook as well as Genis, but she was good enough to be better than Lloyd. Raine sighed. Like being better than Lloyd at cooking was an accomplishment.

When she had put the pan on the stove she turned around and rolled her eyes at Zelos' carelessness. He had left the book on the kitchen table, in plain sight. Raine sighed and took the book up to her room and stuck it in her bag. When she came back down, Regal was at the stove.

"Oh… it's you Regal," Raine said.

"Yes. I put some more eggs on for me and the others, I hope you do not mind," he said.

"Oh, no of course not," Raine answered. "It was a stroke of luck that Sheena found that book, wasn't it?"

Regal nodded. "I just hope we are in time," he said.

Raine looked down at the floor. _Don't cry_, she thought. _Don't think of what might happen to Genis_. "Y—yes… I do, too."

"I am sorry if I have upset you, Raine. I did not mean it," Regal said.

"No, it's ok Regal…" Raine decided to change the subject. "It still amazes me how you eat with those cuffs on. It's been years… why don't you take them off?"

"Because I can never forgive myself for what I did. I must wear them because it reminds me to never do anything like that again," Regal replied.

"Right…" They ate in silence. Today they would leave Meltokio and return to Sylvarant, and Raine wished Zelos and Sheena would get up.

"Where the hell are they?" Raine asked after they had finished.

Regal shrugged. "I will go and wake them." Regal got up and left, leaving Raine to think to herself.

_Genis, I hope you're alright,_ she thought. _Don't die before we get this book to you. And Lloyd… you especially don't die_, she closed her eyes and softly spoke the words she had read several times from the tome. It had taken a fairly long time to decode the cryptic message, but Raine had figured it out.

There were footsteps from behind, and Raine looked around. Zelos, Sheena and Regal entered the kitchen, holding all of their bags. "Sheesh, Raine. You really should be more prepared!" Zelos shook his head sarcastically. Raine looked around and lightly blushed. The plates were still on the table and her bag was up in her room.

"Oh… well enjoy your breakfast Sheena and Zelos. And eat quickly, we have to go as soon as you're ready," Raine nodded at them and walked up back to her room.

Raine sighed. She was almost reluctant to leave the comfort of Meltokio. Oh well, life was life… and people were in danger. Raine tried not to think of that as she put her bag on her back and picked up her staffs.

By the time that Zelos and Sheena had finished eating and they had made their formal goodbyes to the Emperor, it was almost noon.

Raine, Zelos, Sheena and Regal were walking out of the palace when they heard it.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_ Heaven piercing bells rung through the sky. Raine almost dropped to her knees from the sheer sound.

"NO!" Zelos roared. "The emergency bells can only mean one thing! Meltokio is under attack!"

Raine's eyes widened. Who would attack the Imperial City, but furthermore, what army could be great enough to lay siege to it? The four rushed out of the palace.

Raine gasped.

Fire roared around them, crackling in huge pillars. Women and children screamed and cried in the streets, and the royal army rushed forward with swords and lances. But what appalled Raine the most was the enemy. Cadavers. Skeletal warriors clad in ageing bronze armor battled ruthlessly. Some cast magic while some struck down all in their way. Tears came to Raine's eyes as babies, children, women and men alike were cut down by the ruthless army.

"We have to stop them!" Raine cried.

"No Raine! There are too many. Sheena and I will stay here," Zelos paused. "And fight. You and Regal _must _reach Sylvarant to get that book to Lloyd!"

"But… surely you and Sheena will die!" Raine yelled.

Sheena breathed deeply. "Death is a small price to pay for the salvation of the world. We all risked our lives before so that Colette could complete her Regeneration quest, and now Zelos and I are willing to sacrifice to destroy this evil. No doubt the Lich sent this army to burn Meltokio."

"No," Regal said. "To burn the book. Raine, keep it hidden. Zelos, Sheena… may Martel guide you."

They nodded.

"Come Raine, we must leave."

Reluctantly, Raine agreed.

Zelos and Sheena rushed into the middle of the street. Immediately, the undead warriors formed a circle around them. "I guess they know when they see a challenge," Zelos grimaced. "Sheena, if we die…" Zelos whispered something into Sheena's ears and pressed an object into her hand. Sheena smiled and nodded. "Let's do this…" Zelos smiled as he unsheathed the Last Fencer and Fafnir, his trusted weapons.

"Yeah," Sheena grinned, taking out the Divine Judgment cards. "Let's kick some Undead ass."

Zelos leapt forward and at least two-dozen Undead descended upon him. "Demon Spear!" he roared. As he slashed his blade forward, seven of them were knocked back by his attack. He leapt up into the air and thrust Fafnir into the ground, crying: "Thunder Blade!" Lightning crackled from the Devil's Arm and pierced through the ones that had fallen down. Zelos got back up and slashed at as many as he could. As he struck one down he whirled around to find himself facing a huge soldier wielding a mace. The mace swung and Zelos jumped, throwing Fafnir at the beast. The thing recoiled his mace and slammed it into Fafnir. The blade flew through the air. "AAAAH!" Zelos roared and charged forward. "Eurgh," he moaned a second later as the mace flew into his stomach, sending him catapulting through the air. He felt blood stain his clothes and felt one of his ribs snap as he landed on the ground. He moaned as he got up, but already the mace-wielding soldier and a sea of others were rushing at him.

Sheena whirled around as Cyclone Seal crushed several more of the soldiers in front of her. "Zelos NOOOOO!" she cried as the undead brought his mace up. "_Summon: Fire!_" she cried, holding up her cards. A seal of light formed around her and her eyes glowed pure white as red lightning crackled forth from the card to in front of Zelos. In front of the Chosen Efreet floated, his eyes roaring with fire. A wave of magma and flame washed over the cadaver army, making them scream icily as they melted away (A/N: hehe icily as they melted… just noticed the irony of that)

Sheena rushed over to Zelos, ignoring her own injuries and fatigue. "Zelos, no…" tears formed in her eyes as Zelos dropped to the ground, his eyes closed. Blood soaked the ground around him. "Don't die… dammit Zelos get up!"

Zelos coughed and his eyes opened slightly. "S—sheena," he wheezed. "We have to keep on fighting…"

"Oh, Zelos," Sheena knelt over him and put the Divine Judgment cards over his chest. "_Purgatory Seal_," she whispered. White light poured from the two cards into Zelos. He coughed a little more, but his eyes opened more widely. He slowly got up.

"We're not out of this yet," he grimaced, and Sheena could tell he was still in pain.

Sheena nodded and readied herself. Fire raged around them and the cadavers were so occupied with setting fire to every building they saw that they hardly paid attention to Sheena and Zelos. Bodies lay all around them, and she noticed with despair that most of the imperial army was dead. Smoke rose into the sky and all around them smelled of blood, sweat and flesh.

Meltokio would not fall.

Sheena and Zelos rushed forward to a clump of cadavers.

(A/N: Evil cliffie hehe don't worry you'll find out what happens to Sheena and Zelos… well Review and I hope you enjoyed it!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: OK well I'm going to get back to Lloyd and the Lich now… but don't worry you'll find out what happens to Sheena, Zelos, Raine and Regal)

Eight

Kratos' Last Stand

Hethzera breathed deeply. Icy mist fell from his mouth. He had reached the Great Tree two days ago, but could not plant the Dark Seed until the next full moon, which would be tomorrow night. He cackled. Tomorrow at dusk the Seed would be planted within the roots of the Tree, and humanity would bow to him… The Great Lich.

It was nearing dusk. Kratos said that by tomorrow evening they would have reached the great tree. Tomorrow would also be the full moon. Presea wondered if that meant anything.

They had landed the Rheairds near Hakonesia Peak when they had found the Umacy-Hakonesia House of Salvation burnt to the ground. Once they had set up camp and eaten, Presea had left the boys and Colette and was now sitting by herself. Her long pink hair blew gently in the wind as she gazed up at the starry night. _I wonder how many more starry nights we will have_, Presea thought and sighed. As they had continued their journey, slowly everyone had lost much of their hope. Presea's last hope was that Regal and the others would arrive with some secret weapon to use against the Lich.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head. Genis was approaching. He had grown a lot in the past five years, and he was no longer the short skinny boy she had once known. "Hello, Genis," she said, and looked back up to the stars.

"Hi Presea," he paused. "What're you doing here all by yourself?" he asked.

"Just thinking," she answered.

"About if we're going to live?" he continued, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes. Anyone who can make Kratos Aurion look like a novice must be a juggernaut," she said. "And I've heard tales of Hethzera… back when he ruled Symphonia. They say that he would pit the strongest warriors against him and kill them, just to show the people not to defy him. Many say he can battle the goddess and hold his own."

"But he hasn't met Lloyd," Genis grinned.

"Lloyd no longer wields the Eternal Blade. Most likely only that holds the power to fend of the Lich," Presea answered.

"Raine and the others will get back in time," Genis said confidently.

Presea looked at him. "Genis, why did you come to talk to me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Genis blushed slightly. "Oh uh well… see…" he trailed off. "Hethzera ruled Symphonia?"

"So the legends say," Presea said. "You did not come here to talk to me about the Lich," she dug her eyes into his to see if he had the guts to say it.

"Presea… do you not like me?" he asked finally.

"I've fought along side of you, Genis. You are my friend," she said.

"Oh," Genis looked like he was going to go. "Because…" he started. "I always liked you as more than a friend," he got up and turned around to leave.

A grin flashed across Presea's face. She grabbed his hand with her iron grip. "I am not an idiot," she said.

"Yeah, I know… but you always seemed to brush me off," Genis answered.

"You try too hard Genis Sage," Presea got up and turned him around so he was facing her. She pulled him in and kissed him. He put his arm around her and brought her closer. Finally they broke.

"Wow…" Genis managed. "So you always liked me?"

"No… at first, to be honest, you annoyed me," Presea smiled. "But you grew on me. And Genis Sage, I love you."

Genis took her hand and she put her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too Presea. And if we die tomorrow, at least we'll die together."

Lloyd lay wide-awake in his tent. Genis had left earlier to talk to Presea. What a time to make his move: the day before he might die. Lloyd almost smiled. He looked over to the Kusanagi Blades. He hoped that they would serve him well once more to destroy the menacing evil. Just then, a shadow passed on the other side of his tent.

Colette walked in. "Oh… it's you Colette," Lloyd said. Colette nodded and took a seat next to him. Lloyd sat up and put his arm around her. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"I'm the Chosen," Colette breathed deeply. "And I thought that after Regeneration everything would be good on Symphonia, but it isn't."

"Don't worry," Lloyd said and kissed her hair. "Everything's going to be fine. We just have to hold him off until Raine, Regal, Sheena and Zelos get back. Hopefully they found something to beat him."

"But what if they didn't? What if they're dead?" tears ran down Colette's face.

"They're not," Lloyd let her cry on his shoulder. "They're gonna come back. Don't think like that."

"I—I have to be s—strong like you and Kratos," Colette cried. "I wish I didn't cry like you guys."

"I'm not as strong as you think," Lloyd admitted. "I'm worried for them, too. And dad… he feels, he just doesn't show it. By the end of tomorrow, you'll see everything's going to be OK."

"I hope, so Lloyd," Colette looked up to him. Their eyes locked. Blue and Brown. Lloyd brought her close and kissed her, feeling her hair and bringing her closer to him. For a long time they sat there, intertwined in a passionate lock. Lloyd regretted it when Colette let go. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, we should," Lloyd said as Colette walked out of the tent. He lay his head down on his pillow and looked once more at the Kusanagi Blades. They were the last thing he saw before sleep overtook him.

The next morning Kratos woke them all at dawn. He insisted that they walk the rest of the way because the Rheairds would draw too much attention. They walked in silence, eating breakfast as they did. Kratos held Soul Eater and the Crystal Dagger tightly in his hand. "Take your weapons he out," he warned them when they were about an hour away. Already the tree was visible in the distance. It had grown quite a bit in the past five years, and Kratos hoped that it would continue to grow.

He knew that the others' feet were aching and that they were tired, but they had to continue. Something nudged him to keep going… saying they couldn't take long rests and they had to reach before nightfall.

"Dad… can we please stop," Lloyd complained in the back.

"No," he said monotonously. "We must keep going."

Haunting memories of his last encounter with the Lich ran through him_. "Why should I tell you?" the Lich taunted. "Why should I tell you when you're going to die right now!"_ Kratos knew that the Lich was angry that he had escaped… and he knew that the Lich would fulfill his promise.

Lloyd's feet ached horribly. _Dammit dad why can't we stop? _he thought.

Finally they arrived. The Great Tree stood before them, three times as large as Lloyd… but still dwarfed by what it once was and what it would be. No one was to be seen.

"Uh dad, where is he?" he asked.

Kratos' eyes were darting around, looking for any sign of movement. "I… I don't know," he said. A movement behind the tree caught Lloyd's attention.

"Look… look dad it's Raine!" Lloyd cried. Raine had indeed come out from behind the tree, sighing in relief.

"Lloyd, Kratos, Genis, Presea, Colette!" she cried. "I'm so glad to see you. The Lich is dead! We found out what to do and look!" she pointed to behind the tree.

A horrible bony figure lay there… and Lloyd knew it was dead.

"But where are the others?" Presea demanded. Lloyd noticed that the grip on her ax was tightening.

"They didn't survive," Raine looked down at her feet. "The Lich devoured them."

Tears came to Lloyd's eyes. Dead. All three of them were gone. "Oh…" Colette sobbed.

Kratos was the only who wasn't crying. He drew his sword. "Dad?" Just then Raine leaped up, two staffs in hand.

"And now he shall devour you too!" she cackled. Black lightning crackled into her staff and shot out towards all of them.

Kratos screamed. "NOOOOOO!" he roared and leapt up into the air, holding his sword out. All the bolts of lightning bolted towards him and struck him, piercing a hole right through his chest.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried, tears flooding from his eyes. Raine roared in evil laughter as blood bathed the ground.

Kratos Aurion, Angel and Protector of Derris Kharlan, fell to the ground. Dead.

(A/N: OK I know evil cliffie and some of you probably hate me now but come on… it is a tragedy. Hehe. Sorry I mean… oh poor Kratos. Review please. Thanks!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: OK well after that shocker here's what's happening to the others on Tethe'alla)

Nine

Fight and Flight

Raine and Regal ran. The only sounds they heard were the pounding of their feet on the ground and wind whipping against them. The tome in her bag bumped against Raine's leg as she ran, both the Crystal Rod and the Heart of Chaos in her hands. She turned her head and gasped.

"Regal!" she cried, "Look!" Regal turned his head around and came to an abrupt stop. Raine also stopped and turned around. Twenty cadaver warriors were rushing towards them.

"What are you doing!" she roared.

"Raine… get the book to the others. I will hold these off for as long as I can," Regal said. "Go!"

"Regal…" Raine said. At last she nodded. "Thank you Regal Bryant. You are a good man. May Martel guide you."

"And you, Raine Sage," Regal nodded. "Now go…"

Tears came to Raine's eyes and she ran forward towards the Fooji Mountains.

"Demon Seal!" Sheena cried tiredly, holding up the Divine Judgment. Several more corpse warriors were destroyed. Sweat poured down Sheena's face as she rushed forward, flipping, spinning and kicking. Blood wet her sleeves and her breath was ragged and sharp.

"Zelos… what's taking them so long?" she gasped.

Zelos was in equally bad shape. "Don't give up, Sheena. Raine and Regal must be there by now," he called as he slashed through two cadavers. Dusk was going to fall soon. "We have to keep fighting," he coughed.

They were now back to back. "If we die we die together," Sheena whispered to Zelos. A hundred cadavers surrounded them. Fire roared around them, and the corpses of Meltokians lay scattered. Blood soaked the ground. The cadavers descended.

Regal jumped up as two cadavers crashed into each other. He descended in a spinning kick and crushed two more. He flipped into a Triple Kick and shattered several more, ducked to avoid a blade and spun on the ground tripping the cadaver. Five of them came on with their swords raised. Regal ducked and dodged and attacked, but they had learned his tricks and put their shields up. Regal's foot crashed into a metal shield. He felt like screaming at the bone-shattering pain. Sweat poured down his face as a sword hilt rammed into his stomach. He gasped as he was thrown back. As get got up he looked with horror to see seven of the cadavers running in the direction Raine had. "Damn," he whispered. He got up… only five remained. "Run Raine… run."

Raine ran. Sweat pressed her white hair to her scalp and made her clothes cling to her body. She turned her head around and almost tripped over a rock. Seven cadaver warriors were chasing after her. In the distance, the Fooji Mountains rose above her. _Please let the portal work_, she thought. Her legs ached and she was about ready to faint. She was afraid that if she stopped to heal herself the Undead would catch up with her. _Must continue_, she thought, her teeth gritted. _Don't worry Lloyd… I'm coming_…

A/N: OK this chapter was pretty short but don't worry, by the end of the next chapter you'll know what happened to everyone. Oh… and don't forget to review lol


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OK here it is… not the last chapter but the one where you find out what happens to Zelos, Raine, Regal and Sheena… dun dun dun… and the end is coming pretty soon.

Ten

The Dark Seed

Lloyd bent over his father. The fleshy hole in his body was charred and the blood had dried. Tears mixed with the blood that had been spilled. Lloyd gritted his teeth in rage as he looked at Kratos' face. Surprise, fear, shock and hatred mixed on his face. Lloyd was going to kill 'Raine', even if he died doing it. He was going to kill her for what he did to Kratos.

Lloyd got up and wiped the tears from his face. Genis, Presea and Colette came to his side. Tears were in all of their faces. They looked at Raine.

Genis finally sobbed, "Why, Raine?"

"Because," Raine smiled. Lloyd took a step back as she appeared right in front of them. "I promised Kratos I would kill him… and an eternal being always keeps his promises." Lloyd gasped as Raine twisted her shape until before them stood a tall, bony figure, with rotting flesh hanging from its face, icy mist flowing from its breath, and curved horns jutting from its head.

"You're not Raine!" Lloyd clenched his fists.

"No… how observant of you," the Lich laughed. "And now I am going to finish you all off once and for all!"

"Ready yourselves guys!" Lloyd cried, fighting back the rest of his tears. The Kusanagi Blades were in his hands, and he was ready to strike this creature down. He looked around. Tears still poured down Colette's face, but the Angel's Halo was gripped firmly in her hand. Genis had wiped the water from his eye and held the One World. He was ready. Presea looked furious and her lip was curled in a snarl, the Gaia Cleaver was in her hand.

Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage and Presea Combatir rushed forward, ready to fight and die for Symphonia.

Lloyd pushed his shoulder forward crying: "Raging Beast!" A giant lion's head flew towards the Lich.

Hethzera put his hand up, and the beast faded. Meanwhile Presea rushed in and swung her ax at the creature, but he disappeared. Presea's ax swung into the ground. She pivoted and brought it up.

The Lich reappeared behind Colette. The Chosen turned around and jumped back, crying: "Judgment!" Rays of light blasted towards Hethzera but he put his hands up and they were assimilated.

Lloyd and Presea went in for the attack as Genis roared: "Raging Mist!" Burning mists and flames encased the Lich as Lloyd went into the Rising Falcon form and Presea swung into Devastation. Lloyd dove into nothing but ground however, and Presea slashed at air. The Lich kept on disappearing.

"How are we supposed to fight him when he keeps disappearing!" Lloyd cried angrily.

"You're not!" Hethzera hissed as he appeared right in front of the Great Tree. Dusk had almost fallen. "You can do nothing to stop me now! Behold, dusk falls!"

Lloyd looked up. Darkness had fallen… stars covered the sky and the full moon hung brightly. "So what!" he cried.

Hethzera laughed his malicious cackle. "So this!" he opened his hand and a small black seed fell to the ground at the base of the Great Tree. "Behold the Dark Seed!" he roared.

Lloyd screamed and clenched his hands over his hair. Excruciating pain overtook him as the world was bathed in blood red light. He forced himself to look up through the pain and vomit fell from his mouth. Writhing black vines that pulsated with green light crept up the tree, encasing it in malicious light. The leaves fell and the bark peeled off. The branches withered and the tree itself bent. Tears fell from Lloyd's eyes. _So this is it_, he thought. _We failed_.

Sheena raised her cards to attack once more… but she didn't have to. Fire engulfed the ninja's world… black evil fire. The ground was uprooted and fatal pain overtook her. Sheena and Zelos were ripped from the ground into the air. They were spinning around in a fiery sky, and Sheena felt her life slipping away. But she smiled.

She looked at Zelos… the man who had always been lustful towards her, but was now the one she loved the most. As they flew in the sky in pain they reached out their hands and grasped each other… forcing themselves through throbbing hurt to embrace one another for the last time. For the final time, Sheena kissed Zelos gently on the lips.

Then death took them both.

Regal knew the end was near as he ran across the plain. The remaining cadavers had been a challenge, but he had won. Suddenly, the sky ripped open and fire fell. The earth erupted around him and lava spouted forth. Explosions crackled around him and the chains around his wrists shattered. Regal closed his eyes and ignored the fiery pain that shot through his body. As he was pulled by a crushing force through the air, Regal thought, _At least I die a free man_.

Regal Bryant breathed his last.

(A/N: OK I promise I won't kill anyone else… so keep reading!)

Raine had reached the portal. It glimmered before her. Just a few more steps. The cadavers threw their spears and swords at her, but Raine dodged them. She threw the Heart of Chaos at them and heard them scream as its magic engulfed them. Then Raine took the tome out of the bag and held on tightly to it. She jumped face first through the portal. As her feet entered, a huge explosion sounded behind her. The sheer force knocked Raine unconscious. But she had succeeded.

A/N: OK… well you're probably all sick of me by now and want to hunt me down and kill me… but don't worry! Just keep reading! lol


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

The Eternal Sword

Lloyd looked up. The excruciating pain had faded, and all that was left was a sting. Rage and sadness filled him at the sight. Strong gales blew across Sylvarant and lightning crackled above them. The dying Tree was aflame in black fire, and the Lich flew above it, power radiating from him. All around him corpses spun. Babies, children, women, and men alike rotated around him. "Behold my angels!" The Lich roared. "Quiver Martel! Quiver at my power!" At that moment thunder rumbled across the land and Lloyd fell to despair. Even the goddess had given up hope. "These fools of Tethe'alla feed my power!" he roared. "Each life force becomes darkness, and make me grow!"

Tears poured from the four's faces. The people on Tethe'alla. That meant that Sheena, Zelos, Regal and Raine had died… they were floating up there. They had failed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lloyd roared. His voice was like thunder booming through the land. Rage burned within his heart. He would not allow this to happen. He thrust his Kusanagi Blades into the air and blue and purple lightnings were assimilated into them. He let go and blinding white light flashed. In Lloyd's hand was the Eternal Blade.

The Lich looked down, and fear passed over his face, but only for a moment. He put his hands out to the side and black lightning seared around him. The corpses fell around Lloyd… thudding as they hit the ground. Lloyd looked down at the corpse at his foot. Rage burned within him.

Sheena and Zelos were lying in front of him… embraced in a kiss. They had known that death was about to hit them. Water from Lloyd's eyes fell onto them. _At least they found out they loved each other_, he thought sadly. Not too far away was Regal… the chains on his hands were broken. Sheer anger was burning within him. Burning to kill the thing that had wrought this atrocity.

"Damn you Hethzera!" he roared. "You took the lives of thousands just to feed your power! Well I don't care! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you to avenge my friends and all the people of Tethe'alla!"

White energy glowed around Lloyd as he pointed the Eternal Sword at the Lich, who had landed. Black magic still flowed around it.

A beam of blue, purple and white light shot towards the Lich, and on contact an explosion roared through the land, throwing corpses through the air. Hethzera roared in agony. When the explosion faded Hethzera didn't look phased, but a great crater had been formed around him and his skirt was torn and burnt. "The Eternal Sword… truly a powerful weapon," Hethzera admitted. He slowly raised one of his hands. "But is it strong enough?" Black lightning raced towards Lloyd, who raised the Sword up to parry. The strength of the lightning astounded him, and he nearly lost his footing. His muscles bulged as he struggled to keep his grip on the blade. Finally, the Lich stopped his ruthless assault.

Fatigue filled Lloyd. The lightning had drained him of much of his strength. "I must keep fighting…" he whispered. He looked at Genis, Colette and Presea and he almost began to cry again. Genis was kneeling over… Raine. She was unconscious, but Lloyd could just barely see the tiny movements of breath. "Please live, Raine…" Presea and Colette were standing over Genis with their hands on his shoulder.

Colette looked at Lloyd. She mouthed the word 'win' to him. Lloyd nodded and picked up the Eternal Blade. He mustered all his strength.

And charged.

Lloyd swung the Blade at Hethzera, ignoring the corpses, blood red sky and the darkness that consumed the world. Hethzera dodged each swing with ease, but Lloyd refused to give up. Finally, Hethzera put his hands up… and caught the Eternal Blade. The Lich gritted his teeth in pain, and the purple glow in his eyes flared. A shock wave pulsed from Hethzera and Lloyd was knocked to his feet. The Lich brought his bony claws in an arc, and the earth around Lloyd collapsed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried as earth crumbled around him. He held on for dear life to stop himself from falling into oblivion below. The Eternal Blade was slipping out of his grip.

Hethzera floated towards him. "You fought like a god Lloyd Irving, but you're going to die like a dog," he sneered and raised his hand up for a final strike.

"Judgment!" Colette roared. Lloyd smiled as a cannon of light crashed into Hethzera, knocking him off his feet. Encouraged by Colette's attack, Lloyd forced himself up and charged at the Lich. He slammed the Eternal Blade into the ground and spikes of light blasted towards the Lich. He sneered and held his ground. The spikes dissipated as they grew near to him. Hethzera thrust his hand forward and the black aura around him crept towards Lloyd.

Terror petrified Lloyd. His body refused to move, and he knew that the others were too. The blackness crept towards him like a snake, and it was going to sink its venom into him. Sweat froze on Lloyd's face as the darkness grew near to him. Then it touched him.

Lloyd felt like screaming, but his mouth would not move. Impossible pain erupted throughout him. He felt as if though a thousand blades were piercing him. His mind roared with fire and his vision was clouded by pain. His legs wavered and his thoughts were foggy. He felt his life slipping away… and he found himself praying.

_D—dear Ma—martel… p…please if I a—am to d—die p—pro—protect my friends… let them d—destroy the Lich. Give them s—strength… Martel…_ he thought.

He was at the edge of death.

White light washed over Sylvarant and Lloyd was certain he was dead, but then he looked around him. Despite the blinding light, he could make out the glowing Eternal Blade and he knew that the Lich's spell was broken. At the brink of death, Martel had spared Lloyd. And now the Lich was going to perish beneath the Blade. Lloyd pointed the sword at the confused Lich and knew that Hethzera was powerless when consumed by the overwhelming light.

The light was completely assimilated into the Eternal Blade, which pulsed with power. "Release your power!" Lloyd roared. The light exploded in a divine fire that washed over Symphonia. The plague of the Dark Seed was burnt away and Lloyd heard the Lich scream.

Hethzera's screamed pierced through heaven and he was flung billions of miles away into the depths of space.

Darkness overtook Lloyd.

A/N: OK well here it comes… the last chapter of Angels of the Lich.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Victory or Defeat

Slowly… Lloyd regained consciousness. His back ached and his muscles were sore. The Eternal Blade was gone. He looked around. He was still by the Great Tree… but Sylvarant lay in ruins. The green life was gone, and everything was leveled to a blighted, barren wasteland. The Tree was the only sign of life besides the humans. The corpses still littered the ground, and Colette, Genis and Presea were standing over him.

"Hi there sleepy head," Colette smiled… but Lloyd could tell her heart was not in it.

"W…what happened?" Lloyd asked groggily.

"I dunno, really," Genis trailed off. "We were all in a spell, and only Colette broke it once to save you… other than that we were helpless."

"The Eternal Blade saved us. Martel saved us," Presea said flatly. "But not them," she pointed at the dead bodies.

Lloyd's eyes watered as he saw Zelos and Sheena still in their embrace, Regal without his chains and Raine. "Is she alive?" he asked after awhile.

Genis looked down. "Yeah… but she's in a coma," he said. "Her breaths are ragged and sharp, and I think she must've been on her way through the portal when Hethzera's spell kicked in. The rest weren't so lucky. Tethe'alla is… gone."

"No…" Lloyd moaned. "How long have we been here?"

"You were asleep for three days," Colette took a seat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "But you saved us all, Lloyd."

"_Indeed,_" a mystic voice said. Lloyd looked in front of them. There was a glimmering in the air and before them a woman materialized.

"Martel…" Lloyd whispered.

The goddess nodded. "_Lloyd Irving, you have done a great thing. By willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends and for your world, I spared your life and unlocked the full potential of the Blade. But as you can see, it has come at a great cost. Sylvarant lies in ruins, the Great Tree's growth has been slowed… and Tethe'alla is gone."_

"But can you not restore it?" Presea demanded.

"_Not so long as the Lich lives_," Martel answered.

"He's still alive!" Genis exclaimed. "But we all saw!"

"_You saw the Eternal Blade banishing him to space, but he is not dead. He will attempt to seek revenge, and you will be called to battle once more, I fear,_" Martel said.

"Dammit," Lloyd muttered.

"_But have heart… look to your sister,_" Martel continued, pointing to Raine. Lloyd noticed for the first time that something was clutched in her hand. Genis pulled it out.

"_The Secrets of Hethzera_," he muttered.

"_Indeed_," Martel said. "_Read this book, and if Hethzera returns, you will be able to win_," she promised. "_Have heart, Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Presea, you have done a great thing. You have saved the world and given it hope. Your friends do not regret their deaths… look,_" she waved her hand and the transparent bodies of Sheena, Regal and Zelos were standing side by side. Zelos was holding Sheena's hand. He waved and something came out from Sheena's pocket. It floated towards them. A gold ring. The ring, too, became ethereal and slid onto Sheena's hand. They smiled and kissed. Then the three drifted away like wisps of smoke in the wind.

In the next instant Martel was gone, along with all the corpses around them. Lloyd, Presea, Genis and Colette were left alone on what once their beautiful Sylvarant.

A little while later, Lloyd and Colette were sitting next to each other. Colette had her head rested on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd said after awhile, "Our dreams were wrong."

"Huh?" Colette asked.

"They said Raine would die, but she didn't," Lloyd explained.

"Oh, right," Colette said. "You were going to die for us, weren't you?"

Lloyd sighed. "Yeah, yeah I was," he said and kissed Colette on the lips. "Because you're worth it." (A/N: cliché, I know, but bear with it! It's almost done!)

They smiled at each other and got up, walking over to Genis and Presea, who were standing next to each other and talking softly. _I'm glad Genis finally did it_, Lloyd thought, and smiled.

Lloyd took Colette's hand, and Genis took Presea's. "Let's go home," Lloyd said, and they walked off together to the horizon. To Iselia.

The End

A/N: OK well there it is… the end of Angels of the Lich. Tell me what u think and if u want a sequel since everything was left at a semi cliffy. SoR


End file.
